Hanging By a Moment
by iluvcarter1
Summary: CARBY- my second story better then first so please read. This is a little carsan friendship.


**Chapter 1   
(Carter's POV)**  
As I lie in bed thinking of her (which I seem to be doing a lot lately) I think maybe it is time to do something about our relationship. I don't know what but maybe I should ask her to marry me again. I love her so much, and I don't want to be without her. I only hope Abby really does love me as much as I love her. I get that she doesn't want to be helped or fixed. I don't think she is made at me for telling her to go away the night after Gamma's funeral. I don't know why I didn't propose that night at the restaurant. I don't know what I was thinking when I put the ring back in my pocket. I am so glad that I didn't go to Africa when Luka called. I wonder if she knows that I stayed home for her. I am sad that she left to get her brother the day Gamma died, but I know she had to get him before he disappeared again. Then she brought him to Gamma's funeral. Hey, at least she cared enough to come. She could have not come at all. The thing is Eric was drunk and fell into Gamma's open grave.  
Crap. I am lost in my thoughts for her again. I really would love to know her feelings for me. I am going to be late for work, if I don't get moving. I should talk to Susan, perhaps Abby talked to Susan about me. I can only hope.   
I have walked down the halls of County for over ten years now. Past exam room, trauma rooms, curtain areas, oh, the drug lockup. So many memories old and new.  
Hey Carter!  
I hear someone yell my name. It's Susan.  
Hey Carter are you okay? Abby is coming to work soon. I think she thinks you broke up or something.  
Oh I'm fine. I was wondering if...  
  
I was going to ask if you talked to Abby?  
Well Chen, her, and I had Girls Club a couple of days ago. We talked.  
Girls Club?  
Don't worry Abby didn't drink. I can't say the same for Chen. She was trashed. I on the other hand only had a beer.  
That's great for you Sus, but did Abby say anything about me?  
Yup. Okay let me think hum.  
Susan we need you in trauma one. I hear Doctor Weaver yell to Susan.  
Okay I'll be there in a second. Susan yells back. Abby said that she loves you more then anyone and it scares her. Susan tells me as we walk to trauma one.  
What do we got? I ask to Weaver.  
Doctor Carter, what are you doing at work? You have today and tomorrow off. Weaver explains to me.  
I am sorry I thought I was off next Thursday and Friday. Well I better leave before I get sucked in to the ER vortex. Sorry again. And Susan thank you.  
Your welcome, but I don't know what I did but okay. I'll talk to you later then. Bye.  
Yeah, see ya Susan, Doctor Weaver.  
I can't believe that Abby really said that she loves me. Now maybe she would want to marry me. Oh crap! There she is. Susan said she was due at work some time soon. I wonder should I say something to her.  
Hi John. I hear Abby say to me.  
Think John don't screw up. Say something, Stupid.  
Um, hi Abby. How are you doing? I say carefully to her.  
I am fine. How are you?  
I am okay. I just have a lot on my mind. What time do you have to start your shift?'  
I am on in ten minutes. How about you?  
Well I forgot that I had today and tomorrow off. Do you have time to get coffee?  
  
She said okay, now I feel better. I should see if she would like to come over for dinner.  
I hear Abby ask.  
What time are you off?  
I think seven. Why?  
Oh crap think of something. I was wondering if you would want to come over after you shift.  
  
Damn she's going to say no. I should have never asked.  
I'd love to  
I can't believe she said she'd love to.  
Hello. You okay? I'll be over around eight. Is that okay?  
Yeah that's fine.  
Well I better get to work. I'll see you tonight. Thanks for the coffee.  
Bye Abby.  
Bye John.  
I am so happy. I wonder what Abby would want for dinner. I wonder should I cook something or get take out. Coffee and Pie. There are so many memories. I remember when I first meet Abby after I got back from Atlanta. At Doc. Magoo's we had coffee and pie that night. That was the night I learned she was a recovering alcoholic. I remember when she told me the reason she said no to the firefighter was that she was waiting for something to happen with us. I was so stupid for not telling her how I felt right then and there it would have been perfect.  
I have no idea what to do. I have the whole day to myself. I should think of the best way to propose to Abby. Hum. This may take awhile.  
  
**Chapter 2   
(Abby's POV)**  
I wonder what's up with John he seemed nervous when we were talking. What should I wear to his place tonight. Tonight no matter what happens I going to tell him that I love him and that it scares me because I don't want to get hurt again. I just hope he is not going to brake up with me.  
Hey Abby. I hear Jing-Mei call to me.  
Hi Jing-Mei. How are you?  
Fine Abby. How about yourself?  
I have a lot on my mind but other then that I am peachy.  
May I ask what's on your mind?  
I am just thinking about John.  
Oh I get it, you want to tell him that you are in love with him.  
Kinda yeah. Should I tell him?  
Yeah, because he loves you and he want you to love him.  
How do you know this?  
It's obvious. He always has this really goofy lock on his face when ever you're around him.  
  
Jing-Mei, Abby, MVA coming in two minor, one major. Malik tells us.  
Okay, Abby your with me. Jing-Mei tells me.  
I'll take the critical. yells Susan. Chen, Abby take the head lack and put her in the suture room.  
Sure thing Doctor Lewis. Is she the little old lady? I ask Susan.  
Yeah. I'm taking the trauma. Susan reminds me.  
Jing-Mei and I walk to the suture room.  
Hi I'm Doctor Chen and this is Nurse Lockhart.  
But call me Abby.  
Chen, Lewis needs you in trauma one. Haleh tells Jing-Mei.  
Abby can finish up here for me.  
Yeah I'll come get you when I'm finished.  
Chen leaves the room leaving me alone with the women. I look at the clock realizing that I had about two hours till I was off at seven.  
You have some place to be? I hear the elderly woman ask me. You seem to have a lot on you mind. Your husband?  
I'm not married.  
Oh must be your boyfriend.  
If you can call him that.  
Talk to me tell about this guy. We are going to be here anyway. I may be old, but I know men. I have been married several times.  
You don't want to here my problems, but okay. John is a doctor here at County. We started dating during the hospital Lockdown.  
Lockdown?  
Yeah there was an outburst if small pox and we were quarantined for fourteen days. We were good friends before then.  
It's good to be friends with a guy before you start dating.  
We were all fine and dandy until my brother became bipolar, and he disappeared.  
That's horrible. Do you have a family history of bipolar disorder?  
My mother is bipolar.  
I am sorry dear.  
It is okay I been living with this for most of my life.  
Go on with your story.  
About two months after he disappeared, I got a call from Eric and I just had to go get him. The thing is he happen to call the day John's Grandmother past away. I went to get Eric instead of staying with John.  
Poor dear you must feel terrible.  
I do. I forgot to mention the night after Eric plane went off radar. We were on the roof. We got in to an argument. I asked him what he wanted. He said he wanted to marry me. We were yelling at each other and he just proposed.  
That's wonderful dear. Did you say yes?  
I didn't say anything, I was to surprised. The next night we went out to dinner and he bought the whole place out. I was hoping he would propose again, but he didn't. After dinner I found the ring in his coat pocket  
Do you know why he didn't propose.  
Something about it not being the right time. Remember how I said I went to get Eric the night John's Grandmother past away?  
  
Well I had to bring Eric with me to the funeral. Eric got drunk in the back to the limo. He got out of the car and took a pee on a tree. He comes over to John to give his condolences. The next thing I know Eric falls into the open grave.  
That must have been embarrassing for you and John.  
Yes it was. Now, I'm not sure if we still are dating but he invited me over for dinner after work.  
Tell him what you feel dear.  
Abby are you finished in there. You been working on Mrs. Wilson for over an hour. I hear Doctor Chen calling me.  
That you Mrs. Wilson. You made me put a lot into prospective.  
Anytime dear. It was a pleasure meeting you. Ms. Lockhart.  
Please call me Abby, Ms Lockhart reminds me of my ex-husband Richard. Well it was nice to meet you to Mrs. Wilson. I'll get Doctor Chen to dispo you.  
You didn't mention you were married at one time. Now I get it you don't want to be open with you feeling because you don't want to get hurt. Am I right?  
Yes exactly right.  
Abby, can Mrs. Wilson be discharged. Doctor Chen asked.  
Yeah she is fine ready to go.  
Okay Mrs. Wilson I need you to back in five days for a wound check. Is that okay? Chen explains to Mrs. Wilson.  
Sure thing. It was a pleasure talking to you Abby. I hope everything works out with you and John.  
Bye Mrs. Wilson. I call to her as she walks to the exit.  
New friend? Jing-Mei asked me.  
Don't even get me started.  
That bad?  
No it's just that she made me realize somethings. It's seven I'm off thank god.  
Susan and I are off in ten minutes do you want to do something?  
I can't I have plains sorry.  
It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow.  
Yeah bye then.  
Bye Abby tell John would you, it would be the best thing.  
I will. Calling to her as I enter the lounge.  
Thank God I'm off now I have one hour to get read to go to John's. What should I wear?  
**  
Chapter 3   
(Carter's POV)   
**Abby's going to be here soon. Wow today went fast. Probably because I was trying to make everything seem normal and figure out how to tell Abby that I love her. I wonder is she thinks that I'm going to brake up with her, and that I invited her over. I just remember that Susan is off tomorrow, and I going to call her, and ask her if she could help me with proposing to Abby I have the perfect plan and I meed Susan help. Lets see menus dried flowers and movies...   
Ding Dong  
Oh crap she's here. Go open the door and say hi. I walk over to the door and open it.  
Hi Abby. I say after I open the door. Come in.  
Hi John.  
When she walks in I see something small in her arms.  
What's that? I ask her.  
She opens her arms slightly and I see a small kitten.  
A kitten?  
Yeah I found her on the way here. I couldn't just leave her because it freezing outside so I brought her with me.  
Are you going to keep it?  
Yeah I think I will. Why?  
I just always wanted a cat.  
Oh do you want to name her?  
Okay let me think.  
She brought a kitten over. I never thought of her as a cat person.  
Hey Abby, I have a name.  
What is it?  
Kelly the Kat. What do you think?  
I love it.  
She puts Kelly on the floor.  
  
  
Are you hungry.  
Yeah. I haven't eaten since one.  
What do you feel like? I hope you don't mind take out.  
That is fine I feel like Chinese. Is that okay?  
What you want. I'll take Pecan Shrimp and Chicken Lo Mein. What you like.?  
General Tso's Chicken and do you want to ge a think of Wonton soup?  
Sounds good. I'll go call it in.  
Um yes. Delivery. May I have Pecan Shrimp, Chicken Lomain, General Taso Chicken, two spring roles and a quart of Wonton soup. ten minutes okay. Thank you. I hang up the phone and walk to over to Abby.  
Abby, you know if you are going to keep Kelly you going to need food, a litter box and you going to need to take her to the vet to get her shots and spayed.  
I know. I'm taking a half shift tomorrow to take Kelly to the vet.  
Ding Dong.   
Abby, I'll get that.  
Twenty two fifty. delivery guy told me.  
Okay here you go thank you.  
I take the food and close the door.   
Where using good China? Abby ask me when we go sit at my table.  
  
I didn't know you owned china.  
Well now you know.  
Can we eat now. I'm starving.  
Okay, lets eat.  
As we eat I think to myself. I wonder what she's thinking. I hope it's about me. How should I bring up loving her.  
A penny for your thoughts. I hear her say. Snapping me back to reality.  
  
What are you thinking about?  
  
What about me?  
I was trying to figure out how to tell you... um  
Tell me what?  
Hear me out before you say anything. Okay.  
Just tell me!  
Since the day I first met you. I have always had a thing for you. That day when we first kissed was the most wonderful moment. I am not mad at you for bring Eric to Gamma's funeral. I could never be mad at you. What I'm trying to say is that. Abigail Lockhart I love you so much. I have always loved you.  
John, I had no idea. Well I had a hunch. I love you too. I was afraid to be open with my feelings. I don't want to get hurt again.  
I would never hurt you. Do want to move in together?  
  
I can move into your apartment if you don't want to move.  
That works because most of your stuff is there anyway. When can you move in?  
I'm off tomorrow. I just have to do a few things in the morning. It shouldn't take long.  
Okay you have the key.  
Hey are you okay. I thought you be happy. I told you I love you.  
I am happy more happy then I have ever been. I am just really tired, I had a long day. A long hard day.  
Tell me about your day.  
Well is was kinda slow at first then we were hit with a MVA two minors and one major. The thing was we weren't expecting three minors and two majors. So we were not prepared.  
You should have paged me.  
You were off today. I spent about an hour or so talking to an old lady about us and Eric.  
What did you tell her?  
She talked to a woman she just met about me. That's a little weird at least she talks to someone about me. Wait she talks to Susan and Jing-Mei.  
I told her my feelings for you.  
Oh I see.  
I noticed you rented movies. What movies did you rent?  
Your changing the subject, but I rented When Harry Met Sally, Titanic, and A Walk to Remember.  
A Walk to Remember?  
Yeah I never saw it, Susan said it was good.  
Oh can we watch When Harry Met Sally. I love that movie.  
And I love you.  
Your a hopeless romantic.  
No I'm a hopeful romantic.  
I walk over to Abby and lean down to kiss her.  
Meow Meow. I hear Kelly. I can't believe that cat just ruined the perfect moment.  
John do you have any tuna fish?  
Abby asked from the kitchen.  
I think so. If I have any it would be in the cabinet next to the peanut butter. Can we start the movie now?  
Sure I be there in a second I just need to feed Kelly something.  
Good she fed the cat so we can what the movie.  
Okay I'm going to put my pajamas on.  
How long does it take to get ready to watch a movie?  
You ready yet Ab?  
  
She is wearing the cutest outfit. It is one of my pajamas bottoms, they are just to big for her but I love them. We curl up on the cough and start the movie. No sooner does the movie start Abby is asleep. She said she had a long day.  
When the movie is finished I pick she up carefully and put her to bed and lie down. Take off my shirt and climb in carefully next to her sleeping form. As soon as I doe she curls up next to me. I rap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head.  
I love you Abby always and forever. I don't expect her to respond.   
I love you John. she mumbles in her sleep. I know she is not awake but I know she meant it. Now it is my turn to sleep.  
**  
Chapter 4  
(Carter's POV)  
**Next Morning  
Mm I role over and pull her closer to me.  
Morning love.  
Hi did I wake you?  
No. What would you like for breakfast. I ask hoping out of bed heading towards the kitchen.  
You don't have to make anything. I'll just get something on the way to the vet.  
Yes I do, so you don't have to spend you hard earned money on breakfast when I can just make it for you.  
Okay okay I'll have toast. I'm not that hungry anyway.  
Toast it is.  
Thanks, your to sweet John.   
Anything for you Abby. Here toast and jelly.  
What did you make for yourself?  
The same. Why?  
Just wondering  
What time does you shift start?  
I think six. Why?  
Call in sick.  
What for?  
So we can have the night off together. I have a few thing to take care of today but that should be all taken care by six. Please baby.  
Fine. I'll call in sick.   
Thank you. I love you.  
Yeah I know.  
Hey Frank this is Abby tell Weaver that I'm coming down with the flu. I won't be able to come to work. I hear Abby on the phone with County. I'm glade she called in sick now my master plan can be put into action.  
Okay this night of yours better be good. she says when she's off the phone.  
I won't let you down.  
Well I have to go to the vet, so I'll see you tonight. Are you going to move the rest of your stuff into my apartment?  
Yeah, so could you call me when you finish at the vet with Kelly.   
Sure will.  
She picks up Kelly and heads to the door. When she reaches the door she turns around and walks back to me and kisses me softly. Then walks back to the door.  
  
  
I love you.  
I love you too Abby.   
She walks out of the apartment. I need to get ready I told Susan to call me at ten so we can go to the record, store and then put my plan into action. I wonder, would Sus want to help me move my stuff into Abby's apartment?  
**Chapter 5   
(Abby's POV)  
**John has been acting really weird lately. Hey at least I'm not the only one in the relationship who is in love. I can't believe he is moving in with me. We got a cat.  
Miss Lockhart? I hear the nurse call me.  
  
You can bring Kelly back now.  
Thank you.   
So what is wrong with Kelly?  
I found her in a box on the street in a box that said free kittens and I would like to have her get her shots and spayed. If there is time.  
Yes there is plenty of time as long as you don't have any where to be for a while.  
I have to be out of here by four.  
Don't worry you will.  
Thanks can I stay with her?  
I'm sorry it's against hospital policy.  
Oh I see I'll wait in the waiting room.  
Thanks for your corporation Miss Lockhart. I'll come get you when the doctor is finished.   
Thank you.  
What the hell? I can't stay that is stupid. I wonder what John had to do that was so important that I had to call in sick.  
I hear a person say. he seemed to be a little kid.  
Hi. I'm Jason The child says again.  
Um hello  
What is your name miss?  
Abby. How old are you Jason.  
I'm seven almost eight.  
Where are your parents?  
My dad is in the doctor seeing if our cat is okay. Why are you here?  
I just bought a cat.  
Dad how is Fluffy doing? Jason ask to his father.  
Fluffy, I would never name a cat that.  
Well Doctor Malucci said she was going to be fine. Jason's father says to his son.  
Excuse me but did you say Doctor Malucci? I ask confused  
Yes I did. Why do you ask? Jason's father answers me.  
I think I know him.  
Miss Lockhart I hear a familiar voice say.  
Your cat... Abby is that you?  
Yes. Hi Dave. When did you become a vet?  
When Weaver fired me for County. I was going to Vet school before I was fired. I thought it would be fun to work on animals. What have you been up to lately?  
I'm nurse manager at County.  
Did you finally get with Carter?  
Yeah we are dating now. So how is Kelly? Is she is ready to go.  
She got all her shots the thing is it is going to be about an hour to spay her. I just wanted to come out and tell you how long it will be.  
Thanks Dave I can wait is is only One o-clock. I just need to be out of here four.  
You'll be out by them. Well let me get back to Kelly. It was great to see again Abby.  
Yeah is was wonderful to see you again Dave.  
Bye Abby is was nice talking to you. Jason says to me as he and his father leave the hospital.  
Bye Jason.  
That weird Dave is a Vet. I wonder can pigs fly, because I never thought of Dave as a Vet.   
Um excuse me. I say to the secretary. Do you think that I have enough time to go get something to eat?  
Yeah just be back in a hour.  
Could you tell Dave I'll be back soon.  
How do you Doctor Malucci first name?  
We used to work together when he was an Emergency Room Doctor.  
Okay I'll tell him.  
  
Okay now what do I feel like eating.  
**Chapter 6   
(Carter's POV)   
** Susan it's about time you got here. I've been waiting .  
I'm sorry. Traffic was horrible.   
As long as you got her. I need to find the CD with the song.   
What song?  
Me and Abby's song. Hanging By a Moment. It was on the radio the first time I was at Abby's apartment and on the radio when we drove to Oklahoma to get her mother.  
Wow that is sweet. Me and my boyfriends never had songs.  
Can we go now Abby's going to call me when she is finished at the Vet.  
  
Yeah Abby found a kitten on her way over last night. So we decided to keep her.   
  
Yes her. We named her Kelly.  
That's cute.  
Here we are.  
Susan and I walk into FYE.  
Can I help you two? The store worker asked.  
Yes do you have the Hanging Bye a Moment by Lifehouse? I ask him.  
Would you like the single of the entire CD?  
The CD.  
Follow me.  
That will be fifteen fifty.  
Okay thank you.   
Your welcome.'  
Can we go now? Susan complains. I'm staving.  
Okay okay. If I buy you lunch you have to help me move my stuff into Abby's apartment.   
You moving in together. How sweet.  
Shut up. Just for that I'm buying you a hot dog on the way to my apartment.  
Okay. I was in the mood for a hot dog anyway.  
We reach the hot dog stand near my apartment.  
May I have two hot dogs. One with mustard and one with.  
Mustard and relish. Susan finished for me. and two Cokes.  
That will be five dollars. The stand owner says to me.  
Thank you. I say handing him the money.  
Susan and I walk up to my apartment.  
That was rude. Susan says braking the silence.  
  
The guy was rude he didn't say your welcome.   
Oh. I didn't notice.  
What wrong with you?  
I was just think about...  
  
  
As if on cue my phone rings  
That your cell?  
  
  
It's Abby.  
Hi baby.  
I'm going to be a little while longer.  
It's okay take your time. Susan said she's going to help me move my stuff into your apartment.  
You know John. I can move into the into your apartment. There is more room and it is probably warmer and everything.  
Whatever you want. If you don't want to live at your place you can move in with me.  
Okay. How about when we get together we talk.  
Okay love you Abby.  
Love you too John.  
She hangs up. I'm glad she called.  
What did Abby want?  
To tell me she is going to be a little while longer. You don't have to help move my stuff in to her apartment.   
  
So I just need to get everything set up for tonight.  
Is there anything I can do to help?  
I don't know. Can you cook?  
God no. Well kinda, but I can't cook well. I don't think it would be good if I cooked you two dinner.  
You ask what you could do to help and that is what I need help with.  
What were you going to make?  
I don't know  
How about you go to a restaurant and bring food home and say you made it.  
That's smart Susan. There is this restaurant we go to and Abby always orders the same thing. I'll do that. See Sus you are helping. Crap I forgot to get the sparkling white grape juice. Abby loves that stuff. I need to go get it.  
Okay I'll go get it. You stay here and make sure everything is good to go.  
Thanks Susan your the best.  
I'll be back. Call me if Abby calls again saying she is on her way home.  
  
**Chapter 7   
(Susan's POV) **  
I can't believe Carter is going propose to Abby again. They are meant for each other. It took two and a half years to figure it out. I'm so happy that Carter found someone he can spend the rest of his life with. I'm I glad Abby found someone who loves her back.   
Jeus where the hell is the sparkling white grape juice.  
Wouldn't you rather have wine? Some random guy asked me.  
Yeah I would, but it's not for me. It's for a friend, because his girlfriend doesn't drink. I say back to him.  
I'm Greg and you are?  
I say to him hoping he'd go away. He just is creepy and to short for my liking.   
I'm sorry then. Tell your husband he is a lucky guy.  
Here is the sparkling grape juice. I have to go now.  
Good bye Mrs. Taken.  
Yeah Bye.  
My god was the guy extremely weird. Now I need to get this to Carter.   
**Chapter 8   
(Carter's POV)   
**Lets see do I have every thing ready. Music, candles, the ring. Where is Susan with the grape juice.**   
**Carter, I have the Grape Juice. I hear Susan call from my living room.  
  
Ring Ring.  
  
It's me.  
Hi Abby. How are you?  
I'm good. Just calling to let you know that I'm getting ready to leave the vet. I heading home.  
Well I'm at my apartment, so call me when you want to come over.  
Okay. Love you bye.  
Bye love you too.  
Well I have a new plan. Surprise Abby and be at her apartment when she gets home.  
Earth to Carter. I'm going to head to work I need to be there in fifteen minutes. Susan says to me.  
Okay can you give me a ride to Abby's apartment.   
Sure thing. Why?  
I thought of a new idea. Can we go Abby said she was going to be home soon.  
Okay Okay.  
Thanks Susan.  
Yeah Yeah. After all this Abby better say yes.  
About five minutes later we reach Abby's apartment.  
Thanks again Sus. I say to her as I get out of the car.  
Good luck. See you tomorrow.  
Yup bye Susan. She drives away heading to county.  
I hope Abby's not home for at least another ten to fifteen minutes.  
**Chapter 9  
(Abby's POV)  
**Hey Abby. I hear Dave say.  
Yes Doc.  
Kelly's all ready to go.  
Thanks Dave. How much do I ow you?  
It's on me for a friend.  
Dave you don't have to do that.  
I know but I want to.  
Dave your the best. Crap it's five o-clock I need to get home.  
Okay. Give Kelly on of these pills once a day for two weeks.   
Thank you Dave.  
Your welcome Abby. Tell Carter I said Hi.  
Will do.  
Bye Abby.  
Bye Dave.  
Kelly and I leave the hospital. Can't believe Dave paid my hospital bill. It was really sweet of him. It was nice to see him again. I wondered what ever happened to him. I am so tired, I just want to go home and put my feet up. I need to call John later so I can come over so we can talk.   
Here we go Kelly your new home.  
  
When I walk in something doesn't seem quite right.  
What the hell lit candles.  
Hi Abby. John says coming out of the kitchen.  
John what is all this?  
It's for you.  
I can see that,but why?  
I just felt like doing something with different with you.  
John walks over and hugs me. I can't believe how sweet he is.   
Do you like it?  
I think it's lovely.   
I just love it. It doesn't what it looks like in here as long as I'm with him. I dare not say this out loud. He leans down and kisses me lightly.   
What was that for? I ask breaking the kiss after a few seconds.  
What is with all the questions? It was to say I missed you today.  
I missed you too.  
Abby lets go for a walk.  
Okay but a short one because it is freezing out.  
We walk down the street hand in hand. Silent for a while enjoying each others company.  
I say Are you okay? You seem to be acting strange. You're hardly talking. Is every thing okay?  
Yeah. I just... Screw this, I'm just going to come out and say it.  
Say what?  
You know I love you and I always will. You where my best friend for so long and when you were dating Luka, it hurt. It is hard to watch someone you love be with someone else. Then you two broke up and I didn't want to be Mr. Rebound. So I started dating Susan but I couldn't there was nothing there. Now I'm finally with you. It took awhile but we are together.  
John what are you trying to say?  
I had this wonderful plan but I'm just going to come out and say it. Abigail Lockhart, would you want to marry me. I know I asked before and I never went through with it at the restaurant but I'm asking now.  
Holy Crap John just proposed. Say yes you know you want to.  
Yes. John I would love to marry you.  
Really you would  
  
Well I should give you the ring.  
He takes the ring out of his pocket and takes my hand in his and slides the ring on. It fit perfectly.  
John it's beautiful.  
It was Gamma's She gave it to me to give to you.  
John that was sweet of Gamma. Look it's snowing.  
Yeah it is. Lets go inside before we freeze to death. I love you so much Abby. You saved my life by telling Weaver and Greene when you saw me shooting up after that trauma. At first I was mad at you. Then I realized that I might be dead or worse end up like my Cousin Chase.  
John. I did what I thought was best for you. I love you and I love how you are always there for me even when I was with Luka. I appreciate all you have done for me.  
What are friends for.  
Beep Beep   
John is that you pager?  
  
Beep Beep.  
Abby you paper's going off.  
Great at least we'll be at work together. Are we taking the EL?  
  
We walk to the EL.   
I wonder what the ER wants? I think out loud.  
I don't know John says back  
**Chapter 10   
(Abby's POV)  
**When we reach County, we walk in the triage nurse she lets us in.   
Where is every one? John asked Frank.  
I think they are all working on the trauma patents. Frank says to us. Abby I thought you where sick.  
I was...  
Carter, Abby. I hear Pratt yell Susan is hurt she's in the lounge come on I need you two.  
Crap. How bad is she? Carter asked Pratt.  
We run to the lounge and I open the door.  
A mass of people say.  
What the? Susan did you do all of this. John asked  
You told Susan. I ask him.  
Yeah she helped me set everything up but I didn't go thought with my plan the way it was planed.  
Hey it's about time you finally decided to get married. Jing-Mei runs up to me and hugs me.  
  
All right let us see the ring.  
I show them the ring.  
Damn, it's huge and beautiful. States Elizabeth  
How did he do it? asked Haleh  
Well he was at my apartment when I got home. We went for a walk, he was acting really strange so I asked him what was wrong. Then he gave me this wonderful speech and then he proposed. I tell them.  
What the hell is going on in here? Doctor Weaver yells walking into the lounge.  
Carter walks towards me and says Abby and I are getting married.  
Okay well Congratulations. Weaver says to us. And as for the rest of you get back to work.  
Can we go home John? I ask, I'm tired and what ever you cooked smelled really good.  
Sure thing. Bye every one thank you so much for all this is was nice of you all.  
Yeah thank you.  
Your welcome. everyone yells to us as we walk out of the ER.  
When John and I reach my apartment we walk in and at his point I'm exhausted. I clasped on to the sofa. John moves me over and sits down so my head is resting on his chest.  
I love you so much Abby.  
I love you too John.  
I can't wait to start our new life together.  
Promise me one thing.  
  
What ever happens you will never leave. No mater how bad thing can get with my family.   
Promise you Abby. I will never leave.  
John reaches for the remote to the radio and turns it on. At that moment, our song comes on Hanging By a Moment  


_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer where i Started  
Chasing after you_  


  
I think to myself We are going to be okay.  
  
  
We are going to be okay.  
With this we both fall asleep knowing that life is good we have each other and that is what mater's most. Hanging By a Moment is still on the radio.  
  


i'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all i've held onto  
i'm standing here until you make me move  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
forgetting all i'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
i'll take your invitation  
you take all of me  
  
now.. i'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all i've held onto  
i'm standing here until you make me move  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
i'm living for the only thing i know  
i'm running and not quite sure where to go  
i don't know what i'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
there's nothing else to lose  
nothing left to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that could change my mind  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else...  
  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer where i Started  
Chasing after you  
  
i'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all i've held onto  
i'm standing here until you make me move  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
i'm living for the only thing i know  
i'm running and not quite sure where to go  
i don't know what i'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
just hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment..  
hanging by a moment...  
hanging by a moment here with you..  
  
  


Author's note  
This is my second story it is much better then my first that for sure. I thought of this idea when I was in my chorus class. I want to give thanks to my editors Jen, Meg, Lisa, Brieanna. I would like to Detecate this story to my ex-boyfriend Matt b/c he said that I could never write a story that is more then 2 pages long. I want to thank Jenelle and all my other friends.   
**I hope yall like it. Leave reviews please.**


End file.
